The UNMC Eppley Cancer Center is an NCI-designated matrix Cancer Center at the University of Nebraska Medical Center (UNMC) conducting a wide range of basic, clinical, translational and population science research. The Cancer Center Director reports directly to the Chancellor of UNMC, and also serves as Director of the Eppley Institute for Cancer Research, a multidisciplinary cancer research unit. NCI-defined peer-reviewed funding for the Cancer Center is currently over $40 M (annual direct costs), a 1.25 fold increase since 2004. In addition, NCI funding for the Cancer Center increased nearly $6 M (direct costs) since the last review and now accounts for almost 40% of peer-reviewed funding in the Cancer Center. The Cancer Center has been in a dynamic growth phase with recruitment of 39 members since the last review. The Cancer Center continues to enjoy outstanding support from the state of Nebraska. Over the past five years, the Cancer Center has received almost $43 M in state and institutional support and over $12 M in philanthropic support. State support provided resources for new facilities, faculty recruitment and enhanced shared resources, including the construction of a $20 M Cellular Good Manufacturing Practices (cGMP) facility and establishment of a high-throughput Genome-wide RNAi Screening Facility. The opening of the $76 M Durham Research Center II (DRC II) in 2009, the ECC was assigned 2 floors (64,000 gsf) of additional research space and now has a total of 270,000 gsf of laboratory space under the authority of the Director. A new multidisciplinary Cancer Clinic was opened in west Omaha in 2008, providing 60,000 gsf of new clinic and treatment facilities. Since the last review, 26 clinical faculty were recruited and the Cancer Center signed Affiliation Agreements with four hospitals across the state providing expanded access to Cancer Center clinical trials. The Cancer Center has three translationally oriented research programs: 1) Cancer Genes and Molecular Regulation; 2) Molecular and Biochemical Etiology of Cancer; and 3) Lymphoma Research Program and a developing program in Cancer Control and Prevention. Translational research is also facilitated through disease-oriented research working groups including breast cancer, prostate cancer, and pancreatic cancer. The Cancer Center also supports ten shared resources: Bioinformatics, Biostatistics, Cell Analysis, Centralized Protocol Data Management Unit, Confocal Microscopy, Laboratory Support, Molecular Biology, Monoclonal Antibody, Pathology, and Structural Biology.